gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020
Vice City Electric Company Krzysiu, też bym chciał, żeby istniała. Ale na Boxville'ach jej nie ma. Gimme your all money! 15:29, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) No właśnie, bardzo możliwe! Wstaw teksturę, zrób art (mogę ja, bo oboje wiemy o tejże tyle samo, czyli niewiele). i Git ;P Gimme your all money! 15:33, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) Willard Nie rozumiem twoich edycji. Przecież ten art odnosi się do marki w GTA:~SA ! Gimme your all money! 15:14, lut 4, 2011 (UTC) Chinatown Krzysiu, co to za chińskie znaki? Jak my mamy cokolwiek odczytać? Gimme your all money! 14:01, lut 7, 2011 (UTC) Twoja strona usera Czemu usunąłeś jej treść? Gimme your all money! 17:10, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) VC:MP Mam do Ciebie pytanie: czy jutro wieczorem, także będziesz na VC:MP, i na tym samym serwerze? Gimme your all money! 00:53, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) Czy pograsz dziś? Gdzieś tak ok. 20.30? BTW, nie chce mi się na razie rejestrować nicku, wybyłem, bo Tomta1 mnie wywalił. Jakby co, European, choć może być Battlefield. Arty porobimy XD Gimme your all money! 17:48, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Ramki Zielone ramki z opisem edycji "komentarz" itd.--Basshuntersw 19:16, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Bonus zw. z zabieraniem z przystanków autobusem ludzi w GTA: VC Czy zawarty w tytule bonus, ma jakąś konkretną nazwę? Bo przymierzam się do artykułu, a nie wiem, czy istnieje jakaś konkretna nazwa :/ Gimme your all money! 12:04, maj 24, 2011 (UTC) A mam takie pytanie: czy podjąłbyś się zrobienia mapki z zaznaczonymi przystankami i trasą? Jeśli nie, to ja się za to zabiorę :P BTW, jeśli możesz, wejdź na kanał IRC, bo to nie jest rozmowa na dyskusję. Gimme your all money! 12:17, maj 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC Wpierw Ty wejdź ;D Gimme your all money! 19:04, lip 15, 2011 (UTC) Może wszedłbyś na IRC? Gimme your all money! 18:41, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) Lance Wilson Krzysiu8020, wydaje mi się, że można było tę ciekawostkę zostawić. W końcu, gdy zdrada była już wiadomo dla wszystkich, "Ryder" ciągle nosił barwy GSF. BTW, jak Ci się będzie chciało, zajrzyj na mój kanał na YT ;] Nie wiem, czy obchodzi Cię tematyka opuszczonych budynków, więc jakby co, do niczego nie zmuszam. Gimme your all money! 13:56, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) Nakręciłem po prostu 3 filmy na YT o opuszczonych budynkach. Mało wciągające i krótkie, ale są ;D Gimme your all money! 18:32, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) Powrót? Wygląda mi na to, że wracasz do nas ;D Nie mylę się? Gimme your all money! 19:44, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) IRC Krzysiu, czy Ty też nie możesz połączyć się z kanałem IRC? Gimme your all money! 20:14, sty 27, 2012 (UTC) Hm, dziwne. Texel przez GG odpowiedział mi na podobne pytanie, że bo też miał kiedyś z tym problem. Szkoda wielka, bo na IRC chciał też wstąpić Wojnx, ale podobnie jak mnie, wyrzuca go z kanału... Gimme your all money! 20:26, sty 27, 2012 (UTC) Hej, czy Ty w ogóle sypiasz? ;D BTW, spróbowałem wejść na kanał i wreszcie się udało, ALE statystyki tegoż zniknęły. Gimme your all money! 00:39, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Misje w GTA: SA Możesz robić wszystkie, bo ja zajmę się teraz GTA IV :) Maciek...000 17:36, lut 8, 2012 (UTC) Spolszczanie nazw Krzysiu, czemu spolszczasz te nazwy? Gimme your all money! 13:32, lut 17, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, skoro są oficjalne, to niech zostaną ;] Gimme your all money! 14:12, lut 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Screeny z misji przewozowej... Heh, Krzysiu, rozumiem, pisałem na IRC-u, że nie musisz się spieszyć, pozałatwiaj, co masz do pozałatwiania i jak znajdziesz chwilę, to się tym zajmij... P.S. Nie musiałeś się tak rozpisywać, zrozumiałbym najkrótsze wytłumaczenie :P Maciek...000 \\ Napisz! \\ Moje edycje 22:06, lut 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mapki.... Spoko, rób wtedy, kiedy możesz, tylko podaj mi, jak teraz lecisz z kolejnością (wg tej mapki http://gta.net.pl/paczki/), ok? Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 13:07, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) OK, dzięki :) Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 13:24, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Paczuszki Krzysiu, dzięki za paczki, ale będziesz jeszcze robił te 3 następne? Czy może ja mam je zrobić? Czy mam je pominąć i robić następne? Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 17:58, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) No wiesz, z zadań zostało mi tylko to i postacie w GTA VC, więc ciągnie :> coś trza robić :] No dobra, Lotnisko Escobar jest następne, więc się wezmę. Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 16:08, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) No wczoraj na IRC-u pisałem, że dawno bym się wziął, ale nienawidzę opisywać lotnisk, no nic, mogę spróbować, podzielimy się i będziemy robić na zmianę po 3 paczki (ostatnia seria — 2). Jeśli mi warunki pozwolą to wezmę się i dziś, ale jeszcze zobaczę. Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 08:52, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Witaj! Krzysiu, czyżbyś powrócił na łono GTA Wiki? xD Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 15:56, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Ważne, że wspierasz nas duchowo ;P Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:15, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: IRC Po 20 ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 15:08, kwi 18, 2014 (UTC) Biznesy Cześć, od czasów, w których edytowałeś, wprowadziliśmy konkretne zasady dotyczące wszelkich biznesów, aby ogarnąć burdel, który tworzyły. Usunąłem dlatego Twój artykuł. Pozdrawiam, 13:55, mar 2, 2016 (UTC) : Konkretnych kryteriów nie ma, jednak mnie Twój artykuł podpadł już samym wstępem: biznes o nieznanej działalności to de facto opisywanie napisu na ścianie czy baldachimie... Kolejna część artykułu to opisanie lokalizacji oraz historii tej części miasta. Nie jest to raczej coś, na co chciałby trafić użytkownik używający S:Losowa strona, a raczej przykład sztucznego nabijania licznika. 14:25, mar 2, 2016 (UTC) :: Heh, nie ukrywam, że jest dużo roboty z czyszczeniem tego bałaganu :/. 14:43, mar 2, 2016 (UTC) :: PS: I tak naprawdę nikomu się nie chce... Koniec możliwości wyboru skórki 25 maja Wikia wyłączy możliwość korzystania ze skórki MonoBook, którą u nas zwano Nowoczesną skórką. Od tego dnia wszyscy będą zmuszeni używać skórki domyślnej. Dodatkowe informacje i linki znajdziecie tutaj. PiotrekD z pomocą bota